Gone
by emmettsmyfave
Summary: Charlie comes home from Harry's funeral to find Bella missing. Find out what Charlie is thinking, one-shot, please read!


Gone

Charlie's POV

I was driving home in my cruiser, not really feeling up to doing anything. I was on my way home from one of my close friends, Harry Clearwater's funeral. At least Bella was doing better. Alice was back, for now. I wasn't sure how she would react when Alice left again. I don't think I could bear to look at her again. I'm glad she found Jacob though, she always seems so happy when she comes back from being with him. I wonder what they do, Bella says that they're in his garage, but she always comes home with injuries, and I don't think that she gets them all from the garage. She must be lying to me, but if she's happy, I'm happy.

I wonder if her and Jacob are going to turn into something more? Maybe he could fill the whole that Cullen left her with. She hasn't been waking me up screaming every morning since she's gone to be with him, but for the last few days she seems anxious, like she knows something's coming, and she doesn't know how to stop it. I wish she would come to me and tell me. I'm sure I could help, or let Renee know and she'll get it out of her.

I pulled up in front of my house, and Alice's car was gone…this can't be good. I hope Bella's all right. I ran to the door and hastily unlocked it. Why was it locked anyway? Bella's truck is here, so she must be home.

"Bella?" I called. No answer. Maybe she's with Alice shopping or something. Alice like to shop and dress Bella up, maybe she's trying to cheer her up. I walked into the kitchen; Bella would leave a note.

There was a piece of paper lying on the counter with a pencil lying next to it. _Dad, I'm with Alice, Edward's in trouble. You can ground me when I get back. I know it's a bad time. So sorry. Love you so much. Bella._

With Alice, Edward's in trouble? What was she going to do about it? And darn right she's going to be grounded when she gets back. This is horrible timing. Wait, Jacob was here right before the funeral. I quickly called the Blacks' house and waited impatiently for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I sad voice answered.

"Billy? It's Charlie, I need to talk to Jacob."

"Alright, let me get him."

My foot tapped impatiently. I needed to know where my daughter was.

"Charlie?"

"Jake, where's Bella. There's a note on the counter saying she's with Alice, but where are they?"

"I wish I could tell you, Charlie, but I really don't know anything. When I showed up, Alice and Bella were sitting on the couch talking, and then I asked Bella something, I'm sorry, I don't remember what I asked, but Alice's phone rang, and she answered. I got the feeling it was, what's her name, the blond one—"

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Rosalie, and then she hung up and told Bella that Edward was in trouble, and then she went upstairs and grabbed something, came back downstairs, wrote a note to you, I'm assuming you saw it?"

"Yeah."

"Then she said tell my dad I love him, and left with Alice. That's all I know."

"She didn't say anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry Charlie. I would have said something at the funeral, but I didn't think it was the best time, and I was going to tell you before you left, but Sam needed me, and I just got home and you called." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

My head was on the verge of overloading. "She's safe though, right?"

"I don't know, but she's with Alice."

Alice better keep her safe, for my sake. I heard someone talking on the other end of the phone. "You need to go?"

"Ya, my dad needs me."

"It's fine, go."

"Thanks Charlie." _Click._

What was I going to do with her? I didn't want to ground her too bad because then she would just run off to her mother.

It's been 3 days. No calls from anyone. I couldn't even file a missing persons report because she left a note, and Alice wasn't kidnapping her. _Brinngg!_ The shrill sound of the phone went. I quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Charlie?" a woman's voice answered.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Esme. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. But Bella's fine. We're at the airport in Seattle. She'll be home soon."

"Where did Alice and Bella go?"

"Look Charlie, I'd love to talk more, but it would probably be best if you got this from Bella and phone is about to die. I'll talk to you soon though."

"Good bye Esme."

"Bye Charlie, and don't worry, she'll be home soon, safe and sound." _Click._

She better be home soon. And I don't know, maybe I will send her off to Jacksonville; I'm not any good at this parenting thing. Her mother is better at this. I dialed Billy's number, might as well let him know she's on her way back. He's been worrying too.

"Hello?"

"Billy, it's Charlie."

"Any updates?" He was always right to the point, no beating around the bush with him.

"Yes, Esme Cullen just called me and said they were in Seattle and on their way back. She'll be home in a few hours."

"I'm glad she's almost home and safe. I don't need you having a heart attack too."

"Well, she's not home yet."

"Have you decided on a punishment yet?"

"No, but she's in for it when I think of something."

"I'll talk to you later Charlie, I was just on my way over to Sue's house."

"Bye Billy."

"Bye." _Click._

A car pulled up outside. It was a black sedan, and _Edward_ was getting out and carrying Bella. "Bella!" I shouted, running to get her from _his _arms. He had no right to be holding her. I think she mumbled something but I'm not exactly sure what. "I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." After what he did to her in September, he was never coming in my house ever again. Bella mumbled something again. "What's wrong with her?" I demanded.

"She's just very tired, Charlie. Please let her rest."

"Don't you tell me what to do! Give her to me. Get your hands off her!" I reached for Bella and _he_ tried to pass her to me, but Bella wouldn't let go of _him_. I pulled on her arm to untangle her fingers.

"Cut it out dad! Be mad at _me_," she said.

"You bet I will be. Get inside." Now that she was home and _he_ was here, she was in more trouble.

"'Kay. Let me down," she said to _him._ _He_ set her down and she took a step forward and almost landed on the ground. I reached to catch her, but _he_ got to her before I did. _He_ picked her up again, how dare he touch my daughter after what he did last fall.

"Just let me get her upstairs. Then I'll leave."

He was definitely going to leave, but not before he got a piece of my mind. "Fine," I grumbled, but I was going to follow him and after he put her on her bed, he was in for it.

"You are never going to walk through that door EVER again! Much less date my daughter! After what you did to her in September, I don't even want you picking her up for school in the morning! Do I make myself clear?" I bellowed.

"Yes sir. I promise I will never hurt her ever again."

He looked like he meant it, but you never know…

**So that's what I think it would be like, please review guys and let me know how I did with Charlie's POV, it's surprisingly hard. And yes, I know I skipped some parts, but I wasn't quite sure what to put there!**


End file.
